


Heir of Light, Heir of Darkness

by Sakya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakya/pseuds/Sakya
Summary: Draco always knew what he wanted in live: Power, fame and Harry Potter, not particulary in that order. Now, all his dreams are about to come true thanks to a old marriage law he made sure the Ministry of Magic knew about it and Harry didn’t





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Heir of Light, Heir of Darkness.  
 **Author:** Sakya  
 **Summary:** Draco always knew what he wanted in live: Power, fame and Harry Potter, not particulary in that order. Now, all his dreams are about to come true thanks to a old marriage law he made sure the Ministry of Magic knew about it and Harry didn’t  
 **Rating** : Oh, I think this one can be a PG-13.  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
 **Feedback:** desired, craved and very welcome.  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter and gang.  
 **Beta:** The Great Sarryn   
**Author’s notes:** I hope you enjoy. It's just a silly little ficlet I came up with when I had too much time on my hands.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine and not profitable… for me, that is. I’ve heard rumors that J. K. Rowling is doing terribly well, but she writes the originals, maybe it has something to do with that… Oh! And also, everything (but the misguided idea that originated this fic) belongs to her. 

 

**Chapter 01**

 

"So, Minister, as you can see my client is doing this to make sure this war ends without unnecessary blood shed. He feels he has lost too much as it is," said the legal representative of one Draco Malfoy.

"I see," said Fudge with his eyes glowing at the prospect of a major political victory that could be just what he needed to put a damper on Dumbledore’s plans to take over the ministry and secure his own post for a good number of years. "Tell me again, how will this work?"

"Well, it came to our attention that the old _Pax Coglinatio_ law is still valid, and that law states that in times of war a union may be forge between the opposite sides, like signing a truce of sorts, a permanent one and so ending the war."

"It does sound very good. Explain the part about the wedding again," said Fudge with a smile. _This is great, not only will I end the war, but I’ll also deprive Dumbledore of his boy-hero in one move_.

"As the law states, the heirs from both sides have to be bonded in marriage. Mr. Malfoy here is the son of Lucius Malfoy, second in command of... You-Know-Who; therefore, he is considered the heir of the... opposing army, and Mr. Potter, as everybody knows, has been trained to be the one to end this war through battle; this makes him the heir from our side. Invoking the _Pax Coglinatio_ law you, as our commanding chief, therefore our king in the eyes of the law, may command Mr. Potter to marry Mr. Malfoy."

"Very good, go on." _This keeps getting better and better. I can’t wait to see Dumbledore’s face_. "Wait, that will make Mr. Potter very popular, the poor boy who had to sacrifice himself all over again."

"Not at all," Draco spoke for the first time, still not believing how well his whole plan was going. "All you have to do is make certain I’m the head of the couple. I’ll keep Potter from doing anything unwise. The Malfoys are very influential, but we don’t like our consorts to lead too much of a public life."

Fudge couldn’t hide his smile. This was perfect: he would be known as the minister who stopped the war, beat Dumbledore at his own game, made a powerful ally out of the Malfoys and turned Harry Potter from a threat in to a housewife. Life was just perfect some days.

"And all I have to do is invoke this law and wed Mr. Malfoy to Potter?"

"No, no, there will be a few more things you will have to do, of course," said the lawyer.

"Like what?" said Fudge a bit preoccupied; he hated complications.

"Well, since the law implies a union for peace, the ministry will have to grant full pardon for all the  
Deat... I mean, people associated with the other side."

"Full pardon?" he demanded.

"Yes. You see, minister, most of them came to realise that the Dark Lord is becoming even more insane over time and are willing to abandon him. Some are even willing to fight on our side, but they are afraid of the consequences of their past actions. A full pardon would encourage them to abandon the Dark Lord sooner rather than later, or perhaps never, since they had no hope for a future life in the wizard society."

"But there will still be a war; the Dark Lord won’t give up just because we say so."

"No, but most of his followers will be joining our side, making us stronger and bringing all the information we need for a well organised attack. It won’t be a war; it will be a single battle of a strong army against half a dozen mad wizards not fully in control of their powers."

"Yes." Fudge could see now how great things would turn out for him. It was perfect.

"One more thing," said Draco.

"What?" asked Fudge suspicious; he still didn’t thrust the young Malfoy.

"We should keep this a secret."

"And why is that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, for one, the Dark Lord won’t be pleased with our plans and will take counter actions, like declaring open war sooner than planned."

"Yes, I see. We can’t have that."

"No, it would ruin everything. We are doing this to secure the peace of the Wizarding World, and..."

"And?

"Well, I don’t see Dumbledore too pleased about not being involved in our plan; he may try to force his way in or even stop us. He has the delusion of being the only one who can save the Wizarding World."

"Yes, yes, that he does. He will jeopardise our plans if he ever hears about it... no, we will keep it secret. Yes, our special secret plan to end the war," said Fudge as if it had been his idea all along.

Draco Malfoy had to use all his years of training in hiding his emotions to hide the smile coming to his lips.

****** 

Over the next two months a very discreet room at the end of a very discreet hall at the Ministry received the visit of several prominent members of wizard society. Members of pureblood families who came and went unnoticed, while battle plans were being developed with the help of the huge amount of information Fudge himself was delivering to the Aurors.

"I don’t know how he is doing this," said Snape at the Order meeting. "All this information Tonks is talking about has to be coming from someone inside You-Know-Who’s inner circle, but I’m not aware of another spy, especially one from the ministry, and now, with Voldemort naming Draco his heir, the Death Eaters seem more loyal than ever... I know there is something going on, but, for the first time ever, no one is talking."

"Don’t you suspect anybody’s loyalty?" asked Dumbledore

"No, but then again they don’t suspect mine."

"Let’s hope Fudge doesn’t do anything stupid. I think it would be best if we were ready to strike when the Ministry does."

"They ARE keeping the details under wraps. It won’t be easy finding out when the attack will take place with a lot of time to spare. We had better be on our toes."

"Yes," said Dumbledore analysing the papers in front of him, "that is probably the best thing to do."

******* 

Harry spent his day sitting by the lake and talking to his friends. It was the last day of school of his sixth year. All his stuff was already packed and, as usual, the thought of going back to his relatives’ house was depressing him. If only the war was over, he could go to the Burrow with Ron and Ginny, but Voldemort had been particularly quite for the last few months, so no luck there.

The Gryffindors challenged the Ravenclaws for one last game of quidditch, which kept them occupied for the whole afternoon, but no one was complaining as they headed for the showers. Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall for their last dinner before school was officially out and sat next to Hermione, who was already eating. The students were chattering and exchanging promises to keep in touch during the summer like usual, when the door burst open and the whole upper class of Slytherin marched in as one. They were wearing matching outfits and looked ready for battle.

"Harry," called Hermione, "call a meeting of DA right now. Something is going on."

"You think?" asked Ron sardonically as Harry took the fake galleon out of his pocket and called the meeting. In a few minutes, all the members of their defence club were sitting at the Gryffindor table, whispering amongst themselves and trying to figure out what was going on. Ron was convinced the Snakes were publicly joining You-Know-Who right after dinner.

"I don’t know, Ron," said Harry. "That wouldn’t be very smart on their part, now would it?"

At the Head Table, Dumbledore and the teachers were looking at the students and also trying to figure out what was going on. The oldest Slytherins coming dressed like that was a clear indication that something very serious was going on, and by the look on Snape’s face he was as lost as the rest of the teachers. Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a look, and Snape left the High Table to talk to his students.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Snape in a low tone; he had no illusions about who was the leader among the students of his house. "May I ask what the meaning of this silly demonstration is?"

"Good evening, Professor Snape," Draco answered with a sly smile. "We just came to the conclusion that it is time to put a stop to this stupid war."

"And how do you plan to do this, if I may ask?"

"Well..." Draco was interrupted by the doors bursting open a second time. 

This time Fudge marched in, looking important and pleased with himself, followed by what looked like every Auror the ministry ever had, a number of reporters and some wizards Harry knew for sure to be Death Eaters. He got to his feet, followed by every member of the DA, wand in hand and ready to fight.

"Mr. Fudge," said Dumbledore. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"A pleasure indeed, Headmaster," Fudge was almost glowing as he walked up to the High Table and turned to face the students. "I call Mr. Harry Potter to stand before me."

Harry moved to the front of the room worried. _What is this idiot up to now?_

"Mr. Potter, in these times of war, you are the one on whose shoulders rests the responsibility of defeating our greatest enemy; therefore, I must say you are to be seen as our heir under the parameters of the _Pax Coglinatio_ law and I urge you make the necessary sacrifice to end this war once and for all. Do you accept your responsibility?”

“I do, Mr. Minister, I know my responsibilities and no one has to remind me of them,” Harry snapped 

_Who the hell does this idiot thinks he is to come here after all the official denying of Voldemort’s return and ‘urge me’ to anything? Uh, why do Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers look like they have been struck by lighting? Uh-oh, what have I gotten myself into now? Did he say ‘sacrifice’?_

“Well spoken, Mr. Potter,” said Fudge as Dumbledore got up from his seat only to find himself under the aim of a few dozens of wands from the Aurors.

“Mr. Fudge, I must protest, this is an outrage!” yelled Minerva.

“It is done,” answered Fudge, “and as you all know, no one can oppose the _Pax Coglinatio_ law once the state of war is recognised.” At that Minerva looked lost; she turned to Dumbledore who shook his head and sat back down.

_Now I *know* I did something wrong, big time wrong. Where is Hermione when I need her? And what the hell is that law he mentioned?_

“Mr. Potter has just accepted his role as our heir under the eyes of the _Pax Coglinatio_ law, and now I must ask: does anyone, in light of this new knowledge, have anything to declare?” Fudge asked to the audience. Harry felt like he was watching a play--no, taking part in one--where everybody knew their part, but somehow he didn’t get the script.

“I do,” said an all-too familiar voice in the back. Harry spun around in time to see Lucius Malfoy make his way to the front of the room. Harry tried to raise his wand only to find his arms held by two Aurors. He looked at Dumbledore and saw that the old wizard had his head hanging down in defeat.

_I’m dead_ , it was the only thing that went through Harry’s head as the blond wizard came to stand by his side.

“My son, Draco Malfoy, is the chosen heir of Lord Voldemort.” Harry saw Draco came to stand by his father’s side. 

_Will I have to duel him or something?_

"Mr. Malfoy, in these times of war, you are the one recognised as the heir of…” Fudge did try, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the name of You-Know-Who. “The Dark Lord, and under the parameters of the _Pax Coglinatio_ law I urge you make the necessary sacrifice to end this war once and for all. Do you accept your responsibility?”

“I do.” 

_What the hell is going on? Wait, didn’t I answer ‘I do’ when he asked me the same question? And now Draco is saying ‘I do’ and standing right next to me… no, no, no, no, no, _coglinatio_ means union, union, I do? You answer I do to… marriage… Merlin, please, no. This is not marriage. It’s not! I’m not getting married to Draco Malfoy_. Harry’s eyes grew wide as he began to grasp what was going on, but Fudge’s next words told him he was too late to do anything about it.

“The bond is complete. Where once we had two opposing sides, now we have a single strong army. May our enemies fear our strength and our friends know our protection.” Fudge handed Draco a sword and Draco turned to the audience; at the same time, the Aurors holding Harry turned him around too and Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. Harry struggled, trying to get way from the unwelcome touch, but Draco only held him tighter.

“Relax, Harry, it’s almost over now,” he whispered to Harry, making the other boy shiver as the warm breath ghosted across his ear. And then he added out loud, “Peace is within our reach, but we must be strong to secure it. Tomorrow we march against the Dark Lord and end his reign of terror once and for all.” He raised his sword and the whole hall erupted in cheers. Even some members of the DA were cheering, Harry noted.

Someone handed him a goblet and Malfoy got another one. Suddenly everybody had a goblet in their hands and were toasting to peace and the upcoming battle. Harry was forced to toast with everybody and started to feel very light-headed, barely taking notice of the next toasts and compliments they were receiving. He was not fully aware when Draco started to move him out of the Great Hall and couldn’t bring himself to care about it. He did not hear Ron and Hermione struggling to get near and being held off by Aurors, their voices lost in the din of the great hall.

He and Draco were taken to Draco’s private quarters in the dungeons by a team of Aurors led by Fudge himself, who then placed the bonding rings on their fingers just before he bid them good night and closed the door behind him.

Harry looked around feeling very dizzy; he knew something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. The room was beginning to spin, and he felt glad when Draco held him tight, even if alarms started to sound in his brain.

“I don’t feel too good,” said Harry, letting his head fall on Draco’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, love, I’ve got you.” Draco’s voice sounded very close to his ear. “Just relax and let me take care of everything.”

Harry sighed and let himself go. He could feel the weight of his robes falling from his body, his buttons being undone, his tie loosening, the chill of the night air hitting his bare skin, and suddenly he felt like he was flying. Opening his eyes, he could see the ceiling in front of him. 

_That is so strange_ , he thought.

He felt a soft mattress under him, and Draco seemed to be floating on top of him, murmuring things he couldn’t quite understand in a husky voice that made him shiver. He felt his shoes disappear one after the other, then his socks. He felt a soft hand caressing his feet and feather light kisses that made him smile.

Draco was in front of him again, his hands brushing Harry’s dark locks out of his face. Harry noticed that his glasses were gone from his face. Draco leaned closer, kissing his lips. It felt… good. Warm. Right. Harry opened his mouth, giving Draco access and felt when Draco’s tongue to taste and explore him.

Harry’s whole body was tingling and he craved Draco’s touch on his skin. His brain had given up sending alarms and being ignored long ago, and now Draco was the only thing that existed.

“Oh, Gods, Draco. More, please,” said Harry arching under Draco’s touch.

“Anything you want, love, anything you want,” Draco murmured against Harry’s skin as he opened the dark-haired wizard’s belt and undid his zipper. “Lift your hips, love, let me take off these trousers.” 

Harry was only too happy to oblige, feeling his trousers and underwear being moved down his legs and removed from his body. He felt Draco lying on top of him. Draco’s hands and mouth were everywhere, touching, biting, kissing, licking, sucking, swallowing him whole, probing, pumping, stretching. 

Harry’s world was reduced to a blur where Draco was everything and everywhere. His voice filled Harry’s ear, whispering about what he was about to do and urging Harry to obey his every command: spread his legs, relax, tell Draco what he was feeling, what he wanted, how he wanted… and the feeling of being complete, closer to Draco than he had ever been to anyone else. Draco moving on top of him, inside him, arms around him, keeping him close, protected, warm, secure. 

Harry’s world exploded in a burst of bright white light and he drifted to sleep in Draco’s embrace as the rings on their fingers glowed and melted into their skins, binding them for life.

Draco watched the raven-haired beauty sleeping in his arms and smiled. Tomorrow he would lead the Wizarding World into battle against the Dark Lord, consolidate his position as the supreme ruler of them all, and have Harry at his side the whole way as his husband. Fudge would never know what hit him; he was still under the delusion that he was in charge, the fool. 

Tomorrow the Wizarding World would know its new master, and they would all love and follow him without ever realising why. 

Long live the king!

**Chapter 02**

 

Harry woke up and tried to remember where he was and how he got there. Nothing came to mind. He just felt… good. A smile crept across his face and he stretched in bed, feeling his body all comfortable and relaxed as he hadn’t felt it in a long time. What had happened last night? 

He could remember the game, the jokes in the shower, the Great Hall, the Slytherins coming in like an army… oh! Merlin… it all came rushing back. Fudge, Aurors, reporters, the strange ceremony… He looked at his finger and almost jumped out of bed. Even without his glasses he could see the silver and gold band. 

His glasses, he needed his glasses. 

Harry tried to make sense of where to look for his glasses first. He tried by the sides of the bed but found nothing. Suddenly someone gently placed his glasses on his face and sat in front of him on the mattress.

“Thanks,” said Harry

“It was nothing, Harry.”

Draco Malfoy! 

The only thing keeping Harry from jumping from the bed and running out of the door was the fact that he only had a thin bed sheet wrapped around his very naked body.

“Where are my clothes?”

“They are right here. They are new ones; I hope you like them. I had them especially made for today’s battle,” said Draco, handing him a large box.

Harry looked at the box, trying to make sense of what was going on. He finally gave up.

“What battle? How did I get here? And why are we wearing matching rings?”

“You walked here last night after we left the _Pax Coglinato_ feast; the feast was happening *because* we are wearing matching rings and because of the battle against Voldemort, who is the one person not happy about this whole thing.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Malfoy, and I’m not happy either.”

“Ok, I will oblige you with an answer Harry. You see, in times of war, and only in times of war, wizards can evoke an old law called _Pax Coglinato_. It’s sort of a last resort thing. Because there are so few wizards, nobody would benefit from the death of hundreds of us in a war. So, in order to avoid the bloodshed, a bond is forged between the heirs of both sides. All the crimes committed in the war are forgiven and the two opposing armies may join forces to ensure the peace.”

“That sounds good, actually.”

“That is good and that is also why we are bonded.” 

Harry blinked, and then he blinked again, twice.

“That is why we are WHAT?”

“Bonded.”

Harry looked at his hand then at Draco’s. Bonded. He tightened the covers around himself. 

“And I’m naked because…”

“Because we completed the bond after we retired to our bedroom.”

Our bedroom…

Harry’s eyes went wide as he began to grasp what Draco was saying. They were bonded and they had spent the night together on that bed, naked on that bed, completing the bond… and he didn’t remember any of it. Oh! Merlin, he had been drugged! What was Draco going on about it… that was not bonding. They did not bond. Draco had raped him, and that was that. Bond! He would show Draco some serious bonding with his fist!

He was ready to bite Draco’s head off, when the door opened and Fudge entered the room with four other ministry officials. All of them had large smiles on their faces. 

“Misters Malfoy. Everybody is ready for battle and we came here to ask you to join us.”

Harry could feel his face burning up in shame. They were all looking at him and making him very conscious of exactly how naked he was. He could see Dolores Umbridge amongst the ministry people smiling evilly at him, enjoying the fact that he was so uncomfortable for being in front of so many strangers with nothing but a thin bed sheet to cover himself. 

“And how exactly, sir, did you make yourself so familiar with me and my husband to the point of barging in our bedroom without knocking?” Fudge paled considerably and the four officials behind him lost their smiles instantaneously. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I’m sure you agree that the urgency of the situation…” Fudge began to babble, but Draco didn’t allow him to continue.

“The urgency of the situation does not excuse poor manners or your intrusion upon our intimacy, and, besides, I do believe we have a few hours before battle. I’m sure you could have spared a few minutes to knock and wait before you were invited to come in.”

“Mr. Malfoy, I swear I had no intention of…”

“You, sir, can apologize in the hall; I believe my husband has been put through quite enough already. OUT.” 

Draco forced the intruders out of the room, leaving a very bemused Harry behind.

_Ok, that was… new_ , Harry thought. _Oh, Merlin, he said I’m his husband… why do these things happen? And why is it always to me? Can’t it happen so somebody else every once in a while? How did I become a husband? Wait, are we going to battle? Voldemort!_

Finally alone and able to see, Harry jumped out of the bed. He hadn’t spent all his life preparing so he could miss the battle. He hurried to the bathroom to get a quick shower and get ready, but once he was out of the shower he noticed he had a problem: the clothes he wore yesterday were gone.

_Well, the bed is made, so I guess it’s safe to say that the house-elves have something to do with it. I don’t want to wear anything that will remind me of Draco; there is no way I’ll wear something that would be recognized as property of the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, and I still can’t believe he drugged me to get in to bed. Should I be madder at him? I think I should… maybe if I could remember what happened, I would be… don’t have time for this now. Kill Voldemort now, be mad at Draco later. Yeap, sounds like a good plan to me. Now back to my robes…_

Harry sat on the bed. He knew he wasn’t been too coherent, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be any more logical about this whole absurd situation. It had to be a dream or something. How was it possible that in less than--what…12 hours?--he had gotten married by the Ministry of Magic himself to none other than Draco Malfoy, whose father was free somehow, and, supposedly, getting dressed for a battle he had been preparing himself for for the past six years?

It made no sense!

The box Draco had given him was lying on top of the bed. It had his name on it. Draco did say it was something for him to wear in battle today. It wouldn’t hurt to take a look, he decided opening the box.

It was a battle outfit alright. It had strong leather pads in all the right places, and he could sense the protection spell humming around it. He laid the outfit on the bed to take a better look at it. It was perfect.

The undergarment was made of cotton--a wise choice in the field--white, soft and strong cotton. There were thick white cotton socks, black leather trousers with double stitches and matching black leather boots, a white button-down shirt and a double-breasted, knee-length redingote all done in black leather with a lion and a snake engraved over the heart. Harry remembered seeing the same symbol on Malfoy clothes, even though the design of the outfit itself had been different. 

There were also a few extra items in the box: a wand holster to be attached to his arm, a small pouch full of potion vials and a fancy wrist watch… with Draco’s face on it. It reminded Harry of the clock at the Burrow. He put it on without thinking about it.

When he was ready, he stood in front of the full length mirror on the wall. The effect was amazing. He looked like some sort of a mix between a 19th century gentleman and a science fiction warrior. Securing his wand in the holster, he stepped into the hallway to find out exactly what battle everybody was talking about.

He had never seen the school so full; the minute he stepped out of the room there were two Aurors by his side. Harry smiled when he recognized Tonks and Harold, another member of the OotP. 

“What is this about?”

“We are your personal escort, Harry. You have just been promoted from Saviour of the Wizarding World to Saviour *and* Ruler of the Wizarding World… well, Co-ruler of sorts.”

“Oh, Merlin. Do I even want to know?”

“Oh, yes,” said Tonks with a large smile. “It’s a big deal; you see, last night, when Fudge so brilliantly nominated you as ‘our heir’, meaning the side of the light, of course…”

“Of course,” said Harry, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

“He kind of made you the next in line to rule the Wizarding World on a much more permanent basis than a ministry election… but he doesn’t know it yet, and we are not telling. We took a vote yesterday and decided to save this piece of news for an important occasion… like the victory speech… or Christmas, whichever comes first…” she sighed, looking like a child waiting for a long-promised unicorn. 

Harry fought the urge to laugh; there were too many people in the hallways coming and going for him to start calling attention now.

“Well, I don’t think he will have to worry about that for a long time, now will he?” He looked around expecting to see smiling faces and got worried when he intercepted a look exchanged between his friends. “Or maybe not… ok, what is it that I don’t know yet?”

“Hum, you see, Harry, last night, when he asked if anyone had anything to say and Malfoy came forward announcing Draco as Voldemort’s heir…”

“Why didn’t you arrest him? And why is Lucius free?”

“It’s all because of the law Fudge invoked. It’s a truce, the mother of all truces to be exact. He announced Draco and the brat… I mean, the young man accepted his responsibilities under that law… as you had done, and Fudge… well, he wedded the two of you.” 

“That is what I was afraid of,” said Harry, not really surprised. He had already come to that conclusion the night before; it was just unsettling to actually hear someone say it out loud.

“Well, yes, and since the two heirs accepted their responsibilities and got married… and bonded,” she added in a much lower tone, but Harry heard it anyway. Malfoy would be so dead once he laid hands on the blond, but Tonks grabbed his attention back when she continued, “The heirs are now the lawful rulers of all wizards. Fudge pretty much gave his job away when he married the two of you… but don’t tell him… we are thinking about auctioning that privilege, and it *has* to be done on a special day!” She finished with the brightest smile Harry had ever seen on her face just as they reached the great hall doors.

As he entered the great hall he was greeted by the most incredible sight he could have conceived of: the tables were not divided in houses. In fact, there was one for first, second, third and fourth years--very sour looking fourth years as they watched the three other tables showing a range of emotions varying from awe to fear, with a few frowns thrown in for good measure. 

The other three tables, however, were the big surprise. All the members from the DA (from the fifth year up) were clad in similar outfits as his own and some of them were *actually* talking to the upper class men from Slytherin, who were still wearing the same uniform from yesterday. The rest of the older students were sitting in mixed groups where houses and years didn’t seem to make any difference. 

There were a good number of Aurors sitting with the students, and Harry could hear them helping the students to brush up on spells and giving battle tips… he really didn’t like the idea of an average student going to battle. The members of his defence club could defend themselves--he had spent the last two years making sure of that--but the others… Harold notice the look on Harry's face.

“Don’t worry, Harry. They are going to remain inside as a last line of defence we hope we won’t have to use,” said Harold in his ear. 

Harry nodded and started to make his way to join his friends at the common table, when Tonks held his arm and silently indicated that he should go to the High Table where he could see all the teachers sitting with a very talkative Fudge, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. He let Tonks lead the way to the table, getting more and more worried as he noticed everybody had gotten up to welcome him.

“Hum… Tonks, why is Mr. Malfoy out of Azkaban?”

“Draco insisted as part of the deal. He would accept the responsibility if Fudge gave his father a full pardon. Along with any Death Eater who decided to join our side.”

“Oh, Merlin. He finally went mad, didn’t he?”

“Actually, no. Even Dumbledore agreed to this when we found out. Each one who came to our side is one less standing at the Dark Lord’s side.”

_Yeah. They will be standing at our side, so they can shoot us at a much closer range. At least they won’t miss their shots_ , thought Harry as they finally came to their destination.

It had taken forever to get to the table, what with the whole hall watching him, and Harry almost felt glad that Tonks stood next to an empty chair next to Draco. He said his good mornings and sat, everybody sat too. Fudge had a surprised look on his face, so did the Ministry officials sitting at the other tables. Harry could tell he had only gotten up because everybody else had.

“Good Morning,” said Draco, smiling and leaning over Harry to whisper in his ear. “Relax, Harry, it’s almost over now.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Funny. I remember you saying the same thing last night, and whatever is going on is still happening.” 

“Don’t worry.” Draco’s smile was even brighter, if that was possible. “I promise you’ll like what happens next.”

_He is not as mad as I expected him to be. Maybe we won’t have as rough a beginning as I thought; he seems to be accepting the situation very well_.

Draco looked over to the entrance of the hall and noticed a wizard hastily making his way to the High Table. He leaned towards Harry again, calling his attention to the newcomer, and whispered in his ear. He had noticed Harry was affected by it and as a Slytherin he planned to use every little advantage he had to conquer his husband for good. 

“Looks like this is it. Ready to end a reign of terror once and for all?”

Harry watched the wizard approach with a few papers in his hand. He made his way to the table and, ignoring Fudge who had stood up and extended his hand to get the papers, walked right up to Draco, whispering in his ear as he handed over the papers.

Harry felt a pang in his chest.

_Why is this man whispering to Draco? Why is Draco letting this man whisper to him? Does he have to smile like that? We woke up together this morning for crying out loud. I am not important to… oh, Merlin, am I jealous? This is insane. It’s the ferret! It’s… oh, Merlin, this is just wrong. What is happening to me?_ [delete ‘.’]

Harry turned his attention to the food in front of him, trying his best to ignore Draco. He finally noticed Dumbledore sitting next to him with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Good morning, Harry. How are you?”

“A bit lost, sir. What is going on? I mean, I know some bits about this _Pax_ law thing, but I still don’t understand, and what is this about a battle?”

“Well, the ‘ _Pax_ law thing’, I’m afraid, will have to wait a while. The news of last night’s events, apparently, has already reached Voldemort’s ears, and he is marching against us as we speak. According to some information we managed to acquire, his last few remaining followers are gathering in the Forbidden Forest, along with the dementors and a few giants. He knows his best chance is to strike while the bond is new; if he allows it enough time to strengthen itself, he will lose his chance to conquer the Wizarding World forever.”

Harry quickly glanced around the room. A battle against fully trained wizards, dementors and giants would claim way too many lives, even with their recent reinforcements. He went over his options and saw no other way.

“This bond, how do we make it stronger?” asked Harry, half expecting the answer.

“You have to accept the fact that we are together, Harry,” the answer came from Draco.

“Uh?”

“The bond works with the acceptance of the union. The more we accept it, the stronger it is. We already said we wouldn’t run away from our responsibilities last night. This means we are aware that the lives of everyone in this room and in the rest of the wizard community are our responsibility and we will do whatever it takes to protect them and ensure peace. This also makes sure of a true alliance to us from both sides, but the strength of the bond will depend, not on our sense of duty, but on our willingness to be bonded. So, Harry, are you willing to strengthen our bond?” said Malfoy presenting his hand to Harry as if challenging him to take it.

“So, I take your hand and you are the new ruler of the wizards? How is that an improvement?” said Harry remembering Tonks words.

“I won’t be the ruler, Harry. We will. It will only work if the two of us are together,” Malfoy answered without hesitation. He didn’t move his hand.

Harry glanced over at Dumbledore. “That is the truth, Harry,” the old wizard answered the question Harry didn’t utter.

“Alright, Malfoy,” said Harry, taking Draco’s hand; he could swear he hear Draco let his breath out as if he had been holding it. “Let’s make this bond as strong as possible.”

“You won’t regret it, Harry. I promise,” said Draco, flashing him a smile.

_Too late_ , thought Harry, but, even as he did it, he could hear a small voice inside his head claiming that he had never said he hadn’t opposed the fact of being bonded to Draco in the first place.

**Chapter 03**

 

Breakfast was a strange affair. Everybody seemed to be doing their best to behave towards their former enemies. Harry actually saw Ron speaking with Goyle and pointing at something on a map. Hermione was with them, sending and receiving notes from the other tables as well as from outside the great hall. Every now and then she would show one of the notes to Ron and Goyle, and the three of them would discuss something between themselves before she would send a reply.

At the High Table, Lucius Malfoy had greeted him warmly before returning his attention to Lupin and continuing their conversation. Nothing made sense anymore.

And Draco Malfoy had his hand on his thigh! By all rights he should be screaming at the blond from the top of his lungs, but… well… he wasn’t exactly annoyed or uncomfortable with the fact that Malfoy was touching him.

Harry had known for quite some time now that he liked wizards better than witches, and he was not blind; he always thought the blond Slytherin was way more attractive than he cared his enemies to be… but Draco *was* an enemy and therefore off limits. When had that changed? 

Oh, yes. Last night. 

Their wedding… maybe this easiness was the bond in action. Sure, he was attracted to Draco before, but he would have never acted on it and now he was sitting at the same table with Malfoy, the blond wizard had his hand on his thigh, and everything was fine. Last night had certainly changed a lot of things.

The night the control of his life was once more taken away from his hands without a second thought, the night when he had been wed to someone else, to Draco Malfoy, and nobody bothered to ask his opinion about it… just a pawn, once more he was means to an end.

Draco shifted in his seat, looking at him carefully.

“It’s everything all right, love?”

“Just peachy,” Harry snorted.

“What is wrong?” Draco asked, frowning.

“I’m not a person anymore. I’m a thing to be tossed around and used!” 

Draco got up to his feet, still holding Harry’s hand, and, with a brief nod to the others at the table, made Harry stand up.

“Come with me, love. It’s time we have a small chat.”

He guided Harry out of the Great Hall and all the way back to the room where they had spent the night. The presence of both ‘his guard’ and Draco’s prevented any conversation on the way, so Harry had to wait until they reached the room and the door was closed behind them.

“Ok, how about a real explanation about what is going on? Why did Tonks say Fudge handed his job over to us? How come you are so calm about all this? And why the freaking hell is your father out of Azkaban and sitting on the same table with Fudge and Dumbledore? What the hell is going owwhnngff…”

Harry was suddenly pressed against the wall, being thoroughly kissed by the blond Slytherin. He could feel Draco’s whole body against his, which was a good thing because his legs had officially gone on vacation and were no longer supporting him.

Draco went on with the kissing until Harry stopped struggling; then he let it last a bit longer so that Harry started respond to the kiss, just for the sake of it. Only then did he slowly pull away.

“Ok, I tell you everything,” Draco said before kissing Harry again. “Come sit with me.”

He led Harry to the couch, where they sat, still hugging each other.

“A few months ago I went to Fudge’s office with my lawyer and convinced him, very easily I might add, to invoke the _Pax Coglinatio_ in order to end the war…”

“Out of the goodness of your heart, I’m sure,” Harry offered.

“Oh! Merlin. No.” Draco chuckled. “Don’t you see? This is our last year at Hogwarts; today is actually be the day we were suppose to be leaving for good. We wouldn’t be just children anymore; we would be warriors, taking sides at what was going to be a huge war where a large number of wizards would lose their lives. And I don’t like the idea of being a pawn to a completely unnecessary bloodbath, so that a crazy, deluded half-blood could lead us to our own extinction… oh, yes, I have no illusions about our ‘beloved’ Dark Lord. Also, I have no illusions about Fudge either. He is probably the most incompetent wizard that has ever darkened the steps of the Ministry. I never had any intention of throwing my life away to defend either one of them. That’s way I came up with this clever plan of mine”.

“So, you managed to fool Fudge into making you the ruler of the Wizarding World and giving you the means to actually put an end to the war, which will make you a hero. Very good, really. The danger will be gone and a lot of lives will be spared… and, of course, the wedding was just part of the plan?” Harry inquired looking at Draco

“No, the wedding was my prize in this whole mess. The most important part of my plan was to make sure I spend the rest of my life with you,” he said, cupping Harry’s face in his hands, bringing him closer and gently kissing him again. “I don’t care if everything else goes wrong as long as we are together.”

Harry didn’t think he could ever be happier. He had fancied Draco from afar for almost two years now, always knowing that the Slytherin prince was unobtainable. A dream out of his reach and now here he was, married, hugging, being kissed… 

A loud knock on the door made them pull apart. Draco hurried to the door and pulled it open. Snape was outside.

“They are here. It’s time.”

 

****** 

The battle was almost anticlimactic; sure there were loses but they were mercifully few. The army of the Light outnumbered the one from the Dark Lord at almost thirty to one, and, at the end, Draco took care of the defence shield, while Harry used a combination of spells to kill Voldemort’s body and bind his soul to hell. 

They were tired, they were magically drained, but they were alive. A feat they couldn’t fully understand, but were grateful for it anyway.

It took a while to sort the wounded and take them to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was ready to heal them. The dementors were destroyed and the giants sent back to the mountains where they had been living before the war. Only now the borders were warded to let the Wizarding World know if anything was going on. Voldemort’s remains were placed in an urn, also warded, and taken away by a group of Unspeakables. Dumbledore assured them that the urn would be kept safe, even if it was no longer necessary. Voldemort would not be returning this time.

Harry couldn’t help but notice that Fudge had stayed inside the school the whole time, “protecting the young ones”, as he claimed, and he didn’t show up until way after the battle was done. Lucius Malfoy made sure to congratulate Fudge on his acute sense of duty… with the trade mark Malfoy smirk on his face. Harry almost liked his father-in-law at that moment, but he knew that would take time and no small amount of effort.

While the mediwizards and mediwitches were busy taking care of the ones who got injured at the battle, Fudge decided that the way to make himself useful was to start planning a big ball to be held at the Ministry, a *major* event to announce to the whole world “our incredible victory”, as he claimed. 

Harry managed to avoid him almost the whole day, but it was impossible to do so at dinner, especially since they were sitting at the same table. Fudge was preparing a grand victory ball to celebrate the end of Voldemort’s reign of terror. The only thing was that he was listing himself as one of the war heroes, as if he had given a major contribution to the battle. He was making Harry sick.

Looking around Harry saw Draco. He looked really intimidating, still in his war gear, and everyone was obeying him without a second thought; that gave Harry a wicked idea.

“Tonks,” he waved at the clumsy Auror and went to meet her down by his old House table. “Tell me something, would you mind terribly lending Mr. Fudge a hand?” he added with an evil smile.

“Of course not, my liege,” answered Tonks, smiling as well, “what do you have in mind?”

“I would love to see Draco making a public announcement… something along the line ‘we won, now we move on’, and it occurred to me that Fudge might have some difficulty grasping the full meaning of it.”

“And you want me to spell it out for him?” she asked, with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

“If you don’t mind…”

“Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she said, throwing her arms around Harry’s neck and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Harry noticed Draco looking at them and raising an eyebrow. Harry motioned him to come closer. “I was ready to murder someone if that was what it would take to be the one to tell Fudge. Oh! Hi, cousin.”

“Nymphadora.” Draco nodded at her.

“Merlin, what will it take to make you call me Tonks?”

Harry decided that now would be a nice moment to change the subject. 

“Draco, wouldn’t now be a good moment for a victory speech?”

Draco raised an eyebrow again. _Merlin, he looks good when he does that, thought Harry._

“Tonks here has just… well, volunteered to stand by Fudge and clarify any details he might be still not grasping at the current state of affairs in the Wizarding World.” Harry moved closer to Draco and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Please? It’s really important for her… for a lot of people actually; they were considering auctioning this privilege.”

Draco had to laugh at the thought of how many people would love to be the one to tell Fudge he was out of the picture. The man certainly knew how to fall from everybody’s grace, and having Harry so close to him willingly was reason to agree to anything. Suddenly he understood something his father had told him once about who was really in control at the Malfoy Manor. Draco decided that he could live with that, no problem.

They went back to the Hight Table and stood at their places. The hall went silent, waiting to see why the two heirs were not sitting down. Once he was sure about having everyone’s attention, Draco spoke:

“My friends, today we have achieved more than a victory in combat. In the past twenty-four hours we have achieved a much more important victory: a victory in peace. On this day, we have shown the world that, not only peace is possible, but that union is possible. We have shown it is necessary. Today the whole Wizarding World stood together as one to defeat a common enemy. We grew out of our petty rivalries, preconceived notions of worthiness and childhood misunderstandings, and that is the way the Wizarding World must face, not only its enemies, but also its future.”

Murmurs of appreciation were heard throughout the hall, and Draco continued:

“This is the promise my husband and I make before you: from now on the goal of the Wizarding World--our goal--is to make the lives of all of us better and safer. No more will prejudices guide our hands. No more will we leave one of our own unprotected because of the conditions of his birth or a curse inflicted upon him. From this day on the Wizarding World stands united before the eyes of the gods.”

The whole hall was cheering, even Fudge, who stood up, intending to say a few words himself. Tonks was faster and shook his hands enthusiastically. 

“Mr. Fudge, I never knew you were such a great man,” she complemented him.

“Well…” Fudge started to reply but Tonks cut him off.

“To step out of office with such a flair. Not everybody would be as graceful, I’ll tell you. To simply give up the control of the Wizarding World like that…”

“WHAT?” Fudge was pale. “What did you say? I did no such thing!”

“Of course you did, Cornelius,” offered Dumbledore, stepping closer. “The minute you wed those two young gentlemen.”

“What!”

“Why, Cornelius, did you forget? The _Pax Coglinatio_ law is very clear about the union of the two heirs and how they will lead the Wizarding World into peace.” 

“Yes, I know, and, now that we are at peace, their job is done. They can go back to doing whatever they want to do with their lives and leave the ministry to the grown ups,” Fudge said smiling, but he was clearly not so sure of himself.

“I afraid that is not the case.” Tonks beamed at Fudge. “Their position as rulers is a lifetime kind of deal. They are here to stay.”

“But… but I am the Ministry.”

“Actually… not anymore. You gave the control over to them at the moment you nominated Harry our heir and wed him to the heir of the other side. That’s what the law does: it dissolves the two previous sides, nations or whatever and creates a new one under the rule of the newlyweds.” Tonks was beside herself with joy; the look on Fudge’s face was priceless. “Well, good luck with your life and don’t forget to write. I heard you get lots of free time once you retire. Bye.”

Fudge fell back into his chair, at his side Umbridge was as pale as him. The sudden knowledge that any chance of a political future was now in the hands of one Harry Potter, whom they had made sure to annoy for the past few years, and his husband, a Malfoy, was not an easy or happy thought to deal with.

The party went on for hours before the two heirs made their way back to their bedroom.

******

They were on each others arms as soon as they closed the door.

“There is just one problem left that needs your attention,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, while unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, really. And what would that be?” Draco asked as he undid the buttons on Harry’s shirt.

“Our bonding… our very first night together,” Harry purred, while kissing his husband’s neck and pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

“Yes?” Draco managed to ask, while Harry’s hands and mouth were driving him crazy.

“I don’t remember anything about it,” Harry pouted as he unbuckled his own belt, taking a step back so Draco had a better view of him.

“Oh, that’s a shame. No one should not be able to remember his wedding night… I’ll have to spend the whole night making sure you have all the details.” Draco smiled as Harry slowly removed his trousers and boxers, all the while keeping his eyes on Draco.

“That might be a bit difficult. You see, I think I might have bumped my head in the battle; my memory is horrible lately, showing me once might not be enough.” Harry was slowly running his hands over his own body, amazed at the lust he could see in Draco’s eyes. 

“Oh, we’ll have to go over the whole thing more than once then.” 

“Will you do that for me?” asked Harry, lying down on the huge bed.

“Anything for my husband,” promised Draco, lying on top of Harry and leaning down to kiss him. “I’ll make sure you remember everything.”

\- The End -


End file.
